Gone
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Aku jadi sedikit heran dengan fungsi kakak di dunia ini. Kurasa Auel dan Sting bukanlah seorang kakak yang baik bagi Stellar, buktinya mereka tega-tega saja dan pasrah memberikan semua urusan Stellar padaku. Mind to RnR? Onegaii xD


**Disclaimer:** Punya Bandai, saya minta nggak dikasih *ngasah keris*

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** MayuStellar

**Rate:** K+

**Warning: **Typo, Alur kecepetan, so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

**Gone**

* * *

"Ohayou!" ucapku pada Stellar Louisser, sahabatku mulai dari kecil sampai Junior High School sekarang ini. Menurutku, namanya sedikit aneh dan sulit di eja. Bahkan aku sering keliru meyebut namanya.

Dia memang sahabatku, tapi dia selalu membuatku kesal. Setidaknya jangan suka meniru apa yang aku lakukan, yang lebih parah lagi dia memanggilku Mayuyu!. Kenapa tidak langsung saja namaku? Mayu Asuka, nama yang bagus, bukan?

Tetapi walau dia menyebalkan kalau dipikir-pikir dia menyenangkan juga. Dia mampu memberikan kebahagiaan pada semua orang termasuk aku. Karena dia anak yang ceria walau sedikit manja. Sudah ribuan kali aku di buatnya tersenyum ketika ada masalah, walaupun sebagian besar dialah yang membuatku terkena masalah. Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya, selama dia tidak berbuat over 'nyeleneh'. Bagiku ia tetap sahabat sehidup sematiku!.

Oh, mungkin aku harus meralat ucapanku tentang 'Stellar itu sedikit manja'. Perlu di garisbawahi bahwa, Stellar adalah anak yang sangat manja.  Umurnya sudah 14 tahun, tapi kelakuannya seperti anak yang baru lulus sekolah dasar. Bahkan akulah yang harus mengurusi setengah dari kehidupannya, mulai dari bangun pagi sampai pulang dari sekolah. Membuatkan bentou dan mengingatkannya belajar itu semua sudah jadi tugasku. Aku jadi sedikit heran dengan fungsi kakak di dunia ini. Kurasa Auel dan Sting bukanlah seorang kakak yang baik bagi Stellar, buktinya mereka tega-tega saja dan pasrah memberikan semua urusan Stellar padaku. Aku jadi sedikit berpikir bahwa hubungan kami ini bukanlah hubungan antar teman. Lebih cenderung seperti ibu dan anak. Tentu saja aku ibunya.

" Ohayou, Stellar!" ucapku keras pada Stellar, tapi Stellar tidak memperhatikanku. Seperti biasanya tiap pagi, siang, malam, hobby nya selalu menari-nari sambil bersenandung kecil. Yang membuatku heran, mengapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa malu menari tidak jelas di tempat umum seperti itu?. Aku jadi ingat pertemuan pertama kami, ketika aku melihatnya sedang menari di depan etalase pertokoan di Shibuya. Aku langsung memberinya cap sebagai orang aneh, dan sekarang terbukti ketika aku sudah jadi _soulmate_-nya. Oh Stellar yang aneh!

"Stellar!" ucapku berteriak padanya. Diapun segera menghentikan tariannya.

" Mayuyu!" balasnya tidak berdosa.

Tapi aku tidak berkata-kata apa-apa karena Stella tidak memperhatikan aku tadi. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat jengkel olehnya. Bisa tidak sih, dia menghentikan hobi bodoh bin memalukannya itu? Aku sampai jengah melihatnya.

Dan sekarang? Dia terus saja mengikutiku dan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Mayuyu memanggilku? Ada apa? Bisa Mayuyu katakan sekali lagi?... Jawab Mayuyu…" ucapnya dengan suara yang manja tapi bagiku amat menyebalkan.

"Mayuyu, aku ingin bertanya… Mayuyu tahu tidak?"

"Kau belum mengatakan apapun, mana kutahu!"

"Ah… ano… aku ingin bertanya…" Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Apa?"

"Tebaklah, Mayuyu! Tebaklah aku ingin bertanya apa!" ujar Stellar antusias.

" Cukup Stellar!hentikan! sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tahu?" ucapku geram dengan nada suara tinggi. Aku kesal! Aku benci sifatnya yang terlalu berbelit belit!.

" Sese...sebenarnya kita...kita...kita jadi nonton konser Lacus-sama, kan ?"ucapnya manja dan takut-takut. Mendadak amarahku meredam demi melihat wajah _innocent_ di depan mataku. Ia selalu begitu jika aku meninggikan suaraku tanda aku sedang serius.

" Ki...kita jadi nonton konser itu kan Mayu?" katanya tak lagi manja. Nah, jika memanggilku dengan panggilan 'normal' begitu kan lebih enak didengar. " Belikan aku tiket ya… nih uangnya aku titip sekalian," Stellar memohon dengan nada 'manja' nya lagi. Erggh!

" Ya… tapi penjualan tiketnya baru dibuka minggu depan," ucapku kemudian buru-buru meninggalkannya. Menghindari gelayutan manja darinya yang membuatku geli.

Memang Stellar kadang menyebalkan tetapi dia sahabatku (atau mungkin anakku). Namun yang sampai sekarang masih tetap menjadi misteri bagiku, dan tak bisa kumengerti meski telah lama jadi sahabatnya. Kenapa Stellar selalu menggandeng erat tanganku ketika menyeberang jalan. Apa dia takut menyeberang? Konyol, lain kali akan kupaksa dia menyeberang. Dia kan tak akan selamanya bersamaku dan bergantung padaku, suatu hari nanti –aku tidak tahu kapan- kami pasti akan berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Pada akhirnya ia juga harus bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, yang penting sekarang dia harus bisa nyebrang jalan sendiri dulu. Yang lain, urusan belakang.

'Ah… Stellar… kau adalah makhluk teraneh dunia' gumamku heran

* * *

O-O-O

* * *

Hari itu sepulang sekolah seperti biasa, namun ada yang lain dengan hari ini. Karena hari ini kutetapkan sebagai 'hari dimana Stellar belajar mandiri' sudah kulakukan hal itu selama seminggu terakhir ini, namun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia malah semakin manja. Aku memaksanya menyeberang di jalan raya depan sekolah, tetapi seperti biasanya juga dia selalu menangis dan merengek tidak mau menyeberang . Ini yang selalu membuat jantungku rontok, tak tega rasanya memaksa dia. Dan seperti biasa Stella memegang erat tanganku, lebih-lebih siang itu. Dengan menangis sesenggukan dia memohon.

" Onegai… Mayu, jangan paksa aku menyeberang jalan tanpamu..."

Iba hatiku, kupeluk erat dia ketika menyeberang jalan siang itu, namun Stella tak henti juga tangisnya dan terus memohon. Aku merasakan tangisan Stella hari ini terlihat sedikit berbeda, tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin. Biasanya, jika ia menangis yang kulakukan hanya mendiamkannya. Sekarang? Sampai kubelikan es krim tangisnya tak berhenti juga? Itulah yang jadi pikiranku. Aneh !

Lebih aneh lagi ketika tiba-tiba turun salju. Stellar semakin terisak. Aku gandeng Stellar bergegas pulang, sampai aku lupa kalau aku ingin sekali Stella berani menyebarang jalan sendiri.

* * *

O-O-O

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, aku masih juga memikirkan tangisan Stella yang kurasa aneh. Aku ingin sekali bertanya 'apa kau baik saja, hn?', namun kuurungkan. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lebih perhatian lagi padanya. Stellar harus mandiri! Tekadku membuatnya jadi wanita anggun yang mandiri, aku ingin Stellar tidak manja lagi.

'Apa mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan kepada Stellar?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri 'Ah… tidak! Itu juga demi kebaikan Stellar,' tepisku

Tahun depan mungkin aku tak bisa lagi menggandengnya ketika menyeberang jalan, aku berencana masuk Senior High School di Orb karena Otou-san mengijinkan aku ikut Shinn Nii-san, kakakku yang sedang kuliah disana.

Pada saat kami pulang sekolah bersama, salju turun dengan lebat padahal nanti malam kami akan nonton konser Lacus-sama. Aku jadi sedikit pesimis. Sedikit resah. Aku ingin pulang lebih cepat, dan segera antre tiket konser. Namun ada yang menarik bagiku di seberang jalan. Banyak orang bergerombol.

"Oh rupanya calo penjual tiket konser Lacus-sama!"

Saking gembiranya aku berlari menyeberang jalan mendekati kerumunan , tanpa memperhatikan Stellar. Oh Kami-sama! Lacus-sama di depan mata. Aku sungguh mengidolakannya, karena dia adalah sosok wanita anggun dan kujadikan panutan.

" Mayuyu! Tunggu aku !" aku mendengar dengan jelas Stella berteriak dari seberang jalan

Namun keinginan mendapatkan tiket mengalahkan teriakan Stellar.

"Aku harus dapat tiket," tekatku

"Mayuyu! Tunggu aku… Akh, saljunya dingin," Pekik Stellar. Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan melempar jaket rajutan putih kado ulang tahun darinya.

"Pakai itu dan diam disana!"

"Ti-tidak… tunggu aku, hei!"

Tak kupedulikan lagi suara Stellar yang menyuruhku berhenti, di otakku sekarang hanya ada Lacus-sama… Lacus-sama.. Lacus-sama… Lacus-sa–

Bingo ! Aku dapat!

.

.

.

"Mayu!" samar-samar kudengar namaku yang bagus dipanggil diantara hiruk pikuk lalu lintas dan dentuman benda keras, di antara kerumunan orang dan hujan salju yang semakin deras.

Tiket sudah di tangan.

Kucari-cari Stellaku di seberang jalan. Aku kebingungan.

Aku mencari-cari sampai hampir menangis.

" Stella…Stellar…"

" Stellar…"

Aku terpana … di antara kerumanan orang yang kusibak, kulihat salju berwarna merah … merah darah… darah siapa ini? Bukan… itu pasti bukan darah Stellar

Bukan…

Dia kan tidak berani menyeberang jalan,

Bukan…

Dia pasti akan menungguku di seberang sini,

Bukan…

Karena kami akan nonton konser Lacus-sama, nanti malam…

Bukan…

Bukan…

Bu–

Ya…

Ya…

Ya, darah ini… darah sahabatku.

"Stelaar.. Stellar…" aku berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

" Stellar!.. Stellar! Jawab aku, baka!" kuguncang-guncang tubuh mungilnya

Tapi dia tak bergerak…

Tak menjawab …

Tak berdaya…

Dan sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Rupanya Stella berusaha menyeberang jalan mengikutiku. Harusnya… harusnya aku mengajaknya. Harusnya aku tak meninggalkannya sendiri. Bodohnya aku.

Kuremas tumpukan salju di sekitar tubuh tanpa nyawa tadi, saljunya mulai memerah. Jaketku juga… Jaket putih kado dari Stellar, oh… dia belum sempat memakainya tadi."

"Stellar," lirihku.

"Harusnya aku melatihmu menyeberang dari dulu,"

Tak ada jawaban, ia mengabaikanku.

"Hehehe… gomenne…"

"…"

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Che, lagi lagi kau mengabaikanku.

"Kau tidak akan merasa dingin lagi sekarang", aku menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket putih milikku-darinya.

Aku tersenyum

Getir…

Terpekur aku di depan salju merah. Sahabatku Stellar Louisser tenang dalam tidur panjangnya.

* * *

O-O-O

* * *

"Ohayou, Stellar?" aku bergumam sendiri. Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada manjanya. Tak ada lagi yang bergelayut di lenganku. Aku merasa 'rindu'.

Dan sekarang? Aku terduduk di kursi halaman sekolah. Sendirian. Kutatap dua kotak bentou di hadapanku. Satunya memang milikku, tapi satunya lagi? Milik siapa ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Oh itu… Milik Stellar…

"Itadakimasu," Aku menyumpit telur gulung dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Kalau kupikir lagi, panggilan 'Mayuyu' tidak buruk juga.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Aslinya ini cerpen saya waktu masih sd xD, tentu saja telah di edit sedemikian rupa.

Bagaimana? Jelek? Mengecewakan? Bagus (amin)?

Berilah saya review, pendapat anda saat membaca fict ini xD…

Review anda = 1000 semangat saya untuk menulis

Review or Flame, Please

Terimakasih sudah mau baca

P e a r l ~


End file.
